kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Aeincha
Aeincha is a Lilliputian girl (meaning, a tiny human, 3 inches tall) whose family moved from the island of Lilliput to Water 7 when she was a child. She is Numbuh 76.2 and Spy of Sector W7. Her best friend is Chimney. Background Their family moved to Water 7 when she was 2 years old. When they did so, they insisted she stay out of human sight like others of their race. She did so and remained hidden, while secretly watching her two future friends, Chimney and Apis, play games together, and wanted to join them. However, she was afraid she wouldn't fit in with them, being so small. When at 4 years old, after much thought, she decided to approach them while they were playing trains, and asked if she could join them. They agreed, not seeming to care about her small height, and she played with them almost everyday since. When they turned 7 years old, they went to KND Arctic Training, in which they met their next friend, Aisa the Nimbi. When the Drill Sergeant wanted to ban Aeincha due to her size, Chimney stood up for her, allowing Aeincha to enter training. They passed training together and became the newest team of Sector W7. Nextgen Series Aeincha first appears with her sector in Viridi's Last Stand, where they participate in the War on Flora. Aeincha mostly hid under Apis's hat during the chaos. Her first major story is Sector W7, where she disables Mrs. Dirt's water flow by crawling into her control panel. The next morning, Aeincha wakes up and goes to get breakfast, having to do a lot of climbing to reach the cereal box in the upper cabinet because of her size. She then had to climb in the fridge to suck in a glob of milk through the straw. Afterwards, Chimney walked in, her hair totally messy, so Aeincha had her lay on the couch while she braided her hair again, and also trimmed her toenails. Later, Aisa, April, and Apis walked in, and they agreed to let Aeincha give them a pedicure. Aeincha claimed she wanted to go into cosmetology, but Apis was concerned that Aein was too small. Aein claims this was why she was practicing with them, and Chimney believes that she could do it. Suddenly, the alarms ring, and Larry MayHence calls and tells them to save a shipment of candy from pirates. They fly to the battle site and battle a group of Candy Pirates, but their commander, Fat Jack comes out. They battle Fat Jack, and the pirate stomps on Aeincha's legs, breaking them. The pirates get away as the sector quickly brings Aeincha to Moonbase Hospital, where Melody and Haruka are treating Aein's legs. They are able to heal her in time, having to bandage Aein's legs for a few days. They return to the treehouse, and Aeincha believes that she wouldn't last long if she was small, and she wanted to get bigger. This angered Chimney, who demanded Aeincha stay tiny, and a fight ensued. Apis later took Aeincha to her room to rest, and after she left, Aeincha remembers her past, coming to Water 7 and meeting Chimney and Apis. She remembered how they accepted her even though she was tiny, and she reached the conclusion that her smallness was a symbol of their friendship, almost. When the sector came in to check on her, Aeincha decided she would stay tiny, much to their enjoyment. Three days afterward, Aeincha helps Aisa try to fly several times, and they eventually succeed when Aeincha falls over the balcony, and Aisa jumps to save her. Later, in April's story, Aeincha hides on April's ship as the latter flies off to meet with Nya and the Teen Ninjas. The others tracked Aeincha and found the meeting spot to stop April from joining the teens. Aeincha then battles Trenton Boom in the following battle. In Operation: CLOWN, Aeincha returns to Sector W7, feeling very cold from the outside air, and Apis proceeds to warm her up. When Nolan, Yuki, and Crystal come to Water 7 and are about to leave, Aeincha stows away with them, and goes to Punk Hazard. The team discovers her, but they allow her to come along. When Nolan splits up with his friends, Aeincha accompanies him. When Nolan is attacked by Vergo, Aeincha is hiding in Nolan's coat the whole time. When Nolan, Dillon, and his friends are captured, Aeincha comes out and frees them from their cuffs, except for Dillon and Haruka's chi-blocking cuffs. After Nolan takes down Mocha, Sector W7 and Crystal and Yuki come back, and Aeincha's team has to go with Yuki to shut down the SMILEs Chamber. They make it to the SMILEs Chamber and battle Vergo. When Aeincha tries to fight Vergo, the general easily overpowers and steps on her. But it turns out, he stepped on a living wooden clone made by April, and the real Aeincha was painted invisible, allowing her to go up Vergo's coat and take the key to Yuki's chi-cuffs. When Yuki is freed, he is able to defeat Vergo and destroy the chamber. After Nolan defeats Caesar, they all escape Punk Hazard. Major Battles *Sector W7 vs. Fat Jack. *Aeincha vs. Trenton Boom. *Sector W7 and Yuki vs. Vergo. *Aeincha vs. Chimney (training). Appearance Aeincha has short, grass-green hair and black eyes. She wears an orange shirt, aqua-blue vest, a blue patterned skirt with dark-green stripes, long orange socks, and blue Mary-Janes. She is only 3 inches (76.2 millimeters) tall. Personality Aeincha is a very happy, cheerful girl, and her positive spirit is considered the light of her team. She seems happy with her height most of the time, not minding how much she has to struggle just to get breakfast. When she was young, she was always really lonely, and she deeply wanted to make new friends, but she eventually found the courage to approach Chimney and Apis despite her size. Aeincha cares about beauty and appearance, and wants to study cosmetology. She cares about her friends a lot and is always willing to help them with something, namely if it's relating to beauty. Abilities Being 3 inches tall, she was trained in Tiny Style Combat in CND Training, meaning she's a quick dodger, but she's not really efficient compared to Kweeb. She tends to stay out of physical battles, and is mainly good for spying, as her smallness gives her an advantage in hiding. She is also responsible for fixing her team's train's internal fixtures, as she's small enough to fit inside them. She wishes to go to beauty school, so she's also good at braiding peoples' hair, mainly her team's. Weaknesses Like any small person, Aeincha can easily be crushed if she isn't fast. Since she's slower than Kweeb, she's even more vulnerable in the battlefield. She also can't swim very well because of her size, and she's not very strong physically. Trivia Aeincha's numbuh, 76.2, references her height, because there are 76.2 millimeters in an inch. Category:Females Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:OCs Category:Sector W7 Members Category:Spies